A Tragic Love Story
by ilovedanbo
Summary: A dark aura is surrounding the Mysterious Planet. Fine and Rein were asked by the Moon Kingdom to help. But later on the story, Fine learns about Shade's past and feelings. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT! Please review POSITIVE suggestions and comments, thanks!
1. Introduction

TITLE: A Tragic Love Story

Summary:

In the Mysterious Planet, a dark aura is surrounding the place. Fine and Rein are asked by the Moon Kingdom to help. But later on, Fine learns about Shade's horrible past. Read to find out!

Author's Note:

I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futagohime series. I only own the story. BTW, this is a Fine X Shade Story. If you are a fan of FINE X SHADE, I am willing to add more sweet moments. Please review, comment, and suggest. Have fun reading!

~~~iLoveDanbo~~~


	2. The Dark Aura

**Fine: Hello!**

**Rein: Lively as always Fine…**

**Shade: Hi…**

**Bright: *Smiles***

**Me: Aww come on! What are your problems?**

**All: ?**

**Me: Never mind… I don't own the story. Carry on reading…**

**All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Huh?**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DARK AURA**

**[FINE'S POV - IN HER BEDROOM]**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today, we are going to the Moon Kingdom. I could finally get to see Shade! Even though Rein still doesn't know about my feelings for him, I DON'T CARE! I am turning 14 already. I wonder what gifts I will get; I hope all of them are desserts! :D I will be leaving now, I'll write later. See ya!_

_ FaLaLiLa!  
>Fine :)<em>

"Fine! We'll be leaving now!" Rein just shouted.

"I'm coming!" I went outside but instead of going to the balloon, I went to the kitchen and find some desserts I could eat.

"Princess Fine! What are you doing here?"

"Gaaaaaahh!" Camelot and Lulu are always watching my actions every time I go to the kitchen… T_T

"Camelot, Get...Me…Some…DESSERT! I can't live without them!" Am I good at lying? Nah, The only thing I couldn't live without is You-Know-You. Hahaha, just kidding!

"Fine dear, we're leaving!" My Mom just interrupted my dramatic scene for desserts.

"Yes Mother!" I sounded so happily, but inside my heart was loneliness, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT SOME DESSERTS!

"Fine, what took you so long?" Rein asked.

"Me? Hahaha… some desserts?"

I saw Rein's expression of How-Come-She-Likes-Desserts-Than-Dresses look. She is somewhat girly than me, I mean, she's not sporty at all!

"Have a safe trip!" Mom and Dad said as we flew to the wind. Moon Kingdom, here we come!

"Do you remember why we were called to the Moon Kingdom?" Rein asked. In my reply, I just raised my shoulders.

"We were called by the Queen, something was happening to the moon, poomo." Poomo said.

"I wonder what… and why us?" I asked.

"Because the Moon gets its power from the Sun. That's why it has been considered as the second most powerful kingdom here in Mysterious Planet, poomo"

"Ohhhh…" Rein and I said in sync.

"We're almost there, poomo."

The Moon Kingdom is rich in many flowers, I remember the time when it is our first visit in the Moon Kingdom…

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Wow! The Moon Kingdom is beautiful!" we both said._

"_It is. Fine, Rein, we are going to meet with the Queen together with her son and daughter." Mom said._

_We landed in Moon Kingdom; moon cakes were everywhere, as well as moon flowers which have a pretty shade of blue and pink._

"_Welcome to the Moon Kingdom! I am Prince Shade, we are grateful to meet the Twin Princesses."_

_This is the first time I saw Shade. His cerulean blue eyes, his royal blue hair, and his sweet smile triggered my heart._

"_Ni-nice to me-meet you t-too, P-prince Sha-shade!" My whole body was stiff, as if I was struck by a thunder lightning or something._

_And this was the first time I met Shade…._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Fine? Fine? FINE?"

"Aaaaahhh! Ow….." I forgot I was lying on a bed and I fell… TT_TT

"You're daydreaming again, aren't you?" Rein said, with her hands on her waist.

"Owww….."

"Fine, Rein! Are you both okay?" Shade entered the balloon and he lifted me up.

"Thanks…" You could say I was blushing that time.

"The Queen is waiting for you in the throne room. Follow me Princesses." Shade said as he opened the balloon door for us. Shade is really a gentleman.

We followed Shade into many rooms, all decorated with Moon clay and big chandeliers filled with stars and a moon.

"Mother, the Twin Princesses are already here." Shade said to the Queen.

"Thank you Shade, you may now leave." But before Shade left the room, I saw him look at me a second or two in his worried face.

"Princesses, do you know what is happening to the Mysterious Planet?" The Queen asked.

"No."

"A dark aura has been surrounding the Planet. We don't know what it wants but we ask for your help since you are the light that pierces the darkness, just like what you did when the Sun's blessing is fading."

"A dark aura, what does it do?" Rein asked.

"We heard from other Kingdoms that it makes people disappear into thin air." The Queen replied.

"What! That's…." I suddenly shouted.

"Calm down Princess Fine. I have sent guards to watch the aura. Some told me that it was not only an aura, but a dark shadow, a cloud."

"If it continues, all people in the Mysterious Planet with die." I said.

"But we don't have any weapons or armor to fight it…" Rein added.

"I shall give you some of my powers. You need to travel Kingdom to Kingdom and ask for their help. You need to hurry."

The Queen stood up and floated in mid-air. Her hands together while it glows, so bright that we needed to shield our eyes. We were given a staff with a moon crest on the top of it.

"This is a staff I am willing to give. Here you will store the Kingdom's powers the give. Use this to defeat the Dark. Until then, we will meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>[SHADE'S POV]<strong>

The Dark Aura is getting more powerful each minute, which means more people are disappearing.

"Fine, wait up!" Rein suddenly shouted.

"I'm hungry! I'm going to hunt for food!"

_Fine is still childish as always,_ I thought.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"What the heck!" Because of that scream, I ran outside and saw the Dark Aura passing through. Flowers are wilting, people are disappearing. It's like a nightmare. I tried to use my whip but it's no use, until…

"FaLaLiLa!"

"LaLaLiLa!"

Light was shot behind me, one was bright pink, and one was bright blue. It destroyed the Dark. People appeared back where they disappeared. Mother was right, she was right to ask Fine and Rein's help, and I'm glad.

"Shade! Are you okay?" Fine ran up to me while Rein assisted the people who are still confused of what happened.

"Um yeah." I replied, rather embarrassed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Shade." Fine can read my emotions through my face and eyes. She said that with a gentle smile which I liked.

The Dark Cloud disappeared. But I think it will return haunting others because of the Twin Princesses' powers…

* * *

><p><strong>Fine &amp; Rein: Whoa… We have new powers! Cool!<strong>

**Shade: *Blushing…***

**Me: Teehee… Looks like someone's embarrassed again! *evil laugh***

**Shade: -_-'''**

**Rein: Where's Bright?**

**Bright: ZZzzzz…..**

**Shade: He's asleep…**

**Me: Hahahaha! See you next time readers! Don't forget to review!**

…**To be continued…**


	3. Promises

**Me: Hi again! Welcome back!**

**Fine: They didn't go anywhere.**

**Rein: T_T**

**Shade: The author does not own Twin Princess of Wonder Planet.**

**Bright: There is a Japanese name for that.**

**Shade: I forgot! T.T**

**Me: Whatever, let's start!**

**CHAPTER 2: PROMISES**

* * *

><p><strong>[NORMAL POV]<strong>

The night came, and Fine and Rein were told by the Queen to stay in their castle and have some rest. Rein, who is unable to control her desire for dresses, asked a maid to get her some new clothes and dresses, while Fine went out and wandered looking for moon flowers glow…

* * *

><p><strong>[FINE'S POV]<strong>

_Wow, moon flowers are much more beautiful than sunny flowers. _I suddenly thought.

Everything was perfect, Rein and I won't do anything but suddenly, this came. What bad luck!

"Who-who's there?" I heard a rustling sound near the trees with moon fruits in there.

"Don't worry, it's me, Shade."

I again heard Shade's voice, and here I am, alone in the maze garden together… :'

"Did I scare you that much?" Shade asked.

"Not really, just surprised." I replied, embarrassed.

"Hey, I want to show you something, is it alright?" Shade said but not facing me.

"Uh, sure." How come after I said that everything turned dark?

"Don't worry, I just blindfolded you." Shade said. I was just standing there, speechless, until I felt a hand touching and guiding me through the maze. I figured it was Shade's hand!

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost, here we are…" Shade took off the blindfold and what I saw was magnificent! A lake surrounded by rocks and grasses and filled by glowing moon flowers and the moonlight was reflecting down on the lake, sparkling.

"Wow… I have to tell Rein about this!" But after that, Shade got hold of my hand which made my heart jump twice as ever!

"Don't! Listen, you and I are the only ones who know about this place, it's my secret place. Please…" Shade begged, "…please don't tell anyone."

Because of Shade pleading me, I couldn't resist but say yes. And I mean it, this place is wonderful. If anyone finds out about this, Shade's secret place wouldn't be secret anymore.

"Fine!"

_What? What's happening? _ I suddenly thought when Shade grabbed me and pushed me down the bushes.

"Ssshh! Quiet, we have to leave this place, NOW!" Shade was, panicking?

"But—"

"Come on…" Shade whispered and carried me which made my heart jump thrice!

That moment of me having another best day with Shade has ended when I saw red, glowing circles in the dark side of the lake.

"Shade, what are those?"

"Crap. Fine, I need you to run. Okay?" Shade said, turning his back on me.

"Why?" I was almost in tears when I saw those scary things.

Shade took his whip and stood right in front of me. When I looked at the dark side of the lake, I saw people. But why are there people in Shade's place? I don't get it. It should be a secret. That's when I saw Shade's worried face again. What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>[SHADE'S POV]<strong>

_Crap, is he really serious about this? What about Fine? No time to think, I need to protect Fine no matter what._

People, no wrong—cursed people are gathering. What do they want?

"Fine, you should stay behind me." I tried to make Fine calm but it looks like its not working.

"What will happen, Shade?" Fine asked me, her voice is trembling.

"I don't know Fine." I replied, "…you should get out of here. I'll try and stop them." I am not the Shade in which I have to save a maiden and be a prince; instead, I am Shade as a friend. But still, I couldn't help myself seeing Fine get hurt.

"I'll help!" Fine shouts, "Please! I can help! I have new powers given by the Queen." Fine summons the Moon Staff and shoots light to the people who are possessed.

"See? I told you I can help." Fine said.

"Alright then." Fine and I were battling against cursed people. I told Fine to stay close to me, but every time I couldn't feel her, I always look back and see how she is doing. What is going on with me?

"Falalila!" Fine sings; her voice is beautiful I can say.

"We have been fighting for hours! I couldn't help it! I'm hungry!" But in my watch, we have only been fighting them for 30 minutes. Fine was really exhausted; she shouldn't really use her powers if she couldn't control it yet. But me, I continued fighting. I won't let them hurt—

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the sound of her scream and the scent of blood made me caught-off guard.

"FINE!" Fine was crying, a man with a dagger just sliced through her dress and it pierced on her skin and it made a long cut wound.

"Shade!" She was crying more than ever. This is just all my fault, if I haven't done that thing in the past, this wouldn't have happened.

"Why…" My mind was filled with anger now; all I was thinking about is avenging Fine. I created sounds of whip slashing. Everything happened so fast. I don't even know if I could even stop fighting.

Finally, all the people were all gone—dead. Fine was lying there, unconscious. So I carried her back to the castle and dodged the maids and butlers' look. I hear them whispering, I heard some that I was kidnapping a princess, but I ignored them. I carried Fine into my room and cured her wound in her arm. Hours pass, and it was already 11 in the evening until she woke up.

"Shade, wha-what happened?" Fine asked.

"Don't even think about it. It's all over. I'm sorry for letting you go into that horrible situation."

"I'm used to it. Remember when Rein and I got the Prominence? You were even there and took me in a forest filled with scary trees as if they were watching me." She said, with a cute blush.

"Look, Fine… I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, so I'm making a promise…." I said, with my eyes not looking at hers.

"Hmm?" She said, maybe trying to get me to look at her.

"I'll protect you, remember that…" I finally said, looking at her face to face, eye to eye.

* * *

><p>"Shade, I… Thank you." Fine replied back, with her face really red. And I think that mine is also quite red.<p>

**Me: O…**

**Rein: …M**

**Me and Rein: …G!**

**Fine: What are you screaming for!**

**Shade: *standing in one corner***

**Bright: Come on Shade! You should be more romantic than that!**

**Shade: BLAME THE AUTHOR NOT ME!**

**Fine: ?**

**Shade: Uhh…**

**Rein: Hahahahaahaa! See ya next time readers! Bye for now!**

**Me: Byyeeeee!**

**Shade & Fine: *still blushing* **


	4. Because of a Gift

**Rein: Hi! Welcome back!**

**Me: Hoped you liked the last chapter coz there's more to come!**

**Shade: You mean, it's not over yet?**

**Fine: Don't you remember? We were sent by the Moon Queen to head to other kingdoms, right?**

**Bright: Oh yeah, speaking of, there are 7 kingdoms here in the Mysterious Planet.**

**Me: Oh…**

**Rein & Fine: Someone's got hard work to do! Someone's got a hard work to do!**

**Shade: Wow, they're singing again.**

**Bright: ilovedanbo does not own anything except for the storyline.**

**All: Have fun reading this chapter! BTW, this chapter is for Shade's POV.**

**Shade: What?**

**CHAPTER 3: BECAUSE OF A GIFT**

* * *

><p><strong>[SHADE'S POV – HIS ROOM]<strong>

_Looks like Fine and Rein are heading for another kingdom, since their job is done in this place._

I still couldn't get over of what happened last night… Secret place, Fine and I, all alone, people possessed, Fine's scream, me out of control…

So many things happened, is this what he meant by 'torturing' me? What have I done...?

I was near my window when the silence has been pierced by a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

_Hmm, no response… _I thought at first but when I reached for the door, I saw a neatly wrapped present with pink flowers on top of it.

"Present? But it's not my birthday today…" I saw a note and read it, the note smelled like pink cherry blossoms.

The note said:

"_Hi Shade! This is a farewell present. Thank you for saving me last night. If you weren't there, I might have been afraid. I wanted to give this to you personally but since we're leaving today, I couldn't. I don't want to disturb you in your private room. We're leaving today to Jewelry Kingdom. Well, take care!_

_ Fine"_

I just stood there, staring at the 'farewell' letter. But since I made a promise, I won't break it. I'll protect Fine even if I have to risk my life!

The only problem is… WHERE ARE THEY?

I first looked in the kitchen, since Fine likes sweets that much. Then in the living room, dining, in each of the hundreds of rooms, until I came on the rooftop, where I saw the Twin Princesses' balloon lifting off.

"Goodbye Fine! Rein! Have a safe trip!" Mother just waved them goodbye. I couldn't shout in front of my Mother but since I have to come along….

"WAIT!"

"Shade! Look at your manners young man!" See? I told you…

"Huh?" Rein just stared at me like I'm doing something awkward.

"Shade, what are you doing?" Fine shouted. I decided to grab my whip and threw it to the balloon and let it hoist me up. What am I doing?

"Shade!" Mother shouted again, but this time, I ignored her.

"Shade, it's too dangerous!" Fine and Rein both shouted until I grabbed hold of the balloon's window and climbed in.

"Shade, please don't do that again!" Rein shouted.

"Don't worry, he's alright." Fine said, trying to calm Rein.

"I wanted to come. I made a promise to someone last night, and the Moon Prince never breaks a promise." I said without thinking about it.

"And who is this lucky girl?" Rein screamed.

"Uhh…." I was about to reply when suddenly…

"Huh? Shade-sama? What are you doing here, Poomo?"

"Um…"

"And stand up! You're sitting on the floor like a mad man, Poomo." Now he sounds like my Mother.

"I'm here to protect the Twin Princesses." I finally answered.

I really need to, especially Fine. Since someone knows about Fine and I. I need to keep my guard up. This is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Shade: T.T<strong>

**Me: What's wrong Shade? BTW, I'm really sorry if this chapter is kinda short.**

**Shade: *pissed-off face***

**Bright: Aw come on Shade, that's no fun.**

**Rein: Yup! Hahahaha!**

**Fine: Is he sick or something?**

**Shade: WHAT DID YOU JUST WROTE? ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME? HELLO! WE'RE STILL IN CHAPTER 3! THERE ARE STILL 5 KINGDOMS TO GO AND YOU STILL NEED TO FINISH THE STORY! AND…**

**Fine: Bye for now!**

**Shade: T_T **


	5. Jewelry Kingdom's Test

**Me: Hi again!**

**Fine: Yum! A chocolate cake with strawberries on top!**

**Rein: Wow! A limited edition of blue and violet blouse altogether with a free skirt!**

**Bright: Look at all the swords!**

**Shade: Whoa… I have to get me one of these!**

**Me: What's going on?**

**All: Nothing!**

**Me: I don't own the Fushigiboshi no Futagohime series, only the storyline.**

**All: Have fun reading!**

**CHAPTER 4: JEWELRY KINGDOM'S TEST**

**[FINE'S POV – IN THE SUNNY BALLOON]**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No!"

"There?"

"No!"

"Almost?"

"I said no."

"Really?"

"No!"

"How long is the travel from the Moon Kingdom to the Jewelry Kingdom?" I shouted. Rein and I were doing the same thing over and over again.

"Just eat something and be quiet, since we're going to Jewelry Kingdom, I need ways on how to impress Prince Bright!" Rein suddenly answered.

But because of that answer, I asked myself if I am impressing Shade… I wonder if he notices. Speaking of Shade, he's not the person I know that would stare off to space and look at the mountains and rivers we pass.

"Shade, are you okay?" I asked, but it seemed like he has not heard it.

_I know! Some sweets would work! _I thought. I grabbed some chocolate and headed over to him near the window.

"Shade, want some?" I handed the chocolate to him and sat next to him.

"Oh, thank you." Shade took the chocolate, but he soon turned his head back on me again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No… nothing." Shade replied and looked at me, smiling. I could sense that it was not his real smile. Because every time Shade smiles, it makes my heart jump over and over, but this time, it's not.

"There is something wrong with you. Why can't you just tell me?" I said.

"Fine, let me give you a situation. What if your childhood friend holds grudges on you on this very day, what will you do?" Shade asked which made me stop and think.

"I would just apologize." I replied without even thinking.

"If that would be just that simple, then I would have done it." Shade replied.

I have no idea what Shade is talking about but I know that we are getting closer to Jewelry Kingdom. I mean, I could see jewels, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and more gems in the place. At last, we came to the Jewelry Castle.

"Princess Fine and Rein, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A butler approached us as we landed on the garden.

"We wish to see Prince Bright." Shade said.

"Please follow me." The butler replied.

We followed the butler into rooms filled with jewelry and gems, all sparkling magnificently, until we walked pass by Altezza; princess of the Jewelry Kingdom.

"Fine? Rein? Shade?" Altezza shouted.

"You're Highness, you should not shout at visitors." The butler had saved me trouble from arguing with her.

"I shall take them to the King." Altezza said.

"As you wish you're Highness." The butler left us and disappeared as he walked farther and farther from us.

"Okay, so what are the Twin Princesses doing here with the Moon Prince?" Altezza asked.

"We came to see Bright and your Dad." Rein replied.

"Follow me then." Altezza said with a don't-get-into-trouble look.

We went into the throne room, where we saw Bright and the King talking. We were about to leave and return when suddenly Bright went to us.

"Twin Princesses Fine and Rein, and Moon Prince Shade, welcome to Jewelry Kingdom. What are you all doing here by any chance?" Bright said magnificently, like a king.

"Bright, I want to ask you something," Shade spoke, "are you aware of what's happening in the Mysterious Planet?"

"You mean about the Dark Aura?" Bright answered.

"Correct, the Twin Princesses needs the Jewelry Kingdom's power in order to defeat the Dark Aura. The Moon Queen has asked them for this and I am accompanying them." Shade replied.

"Alright, I'll go and talk to His Highness about this." Bright said as he left contact with Shade.

"Whoa…" Rein and I were both surprised.

"What? I can speak as a prince too you know." Shade said.

We waited outside the throne room for a couple of minutes until Bright went out and told us what happened.

"The King grants your permission. However, you need to have some rest." Bright said as we followed him to our rooms. But unfortunately, we all have the same room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." Bright left the room and did not look back.

"Something is up." Shade said, touching the walls.

"I don't think so." Rein said.

"I'm hungry; I'm going to get something to eat." But when I reached out for the door knob, it was locked!

"Umm Rein, Shade… Why is the door locked?" I was starting to panic when Shade grabbed hold of the knob.

"Bright, what is he up to?" Shade said kind of puzzled.

"Twin Princesses and Moon Prince, I have sincere apologies," we heard Bright's voice coming from the room, "…I was told by the King to grant your wishes but unfortunately, you need to pass first a test. It is only a test of riddles. The rules are simple; answer every riddle correctly and you will be lead to a new floor. There are 10 floors, so there are 10 riddles. The higher the floor, the harder the riddle gets. Shall we begin?"

Shade was looking confused now. Rein looks so scared. I look so pale and shivering. I don't like being locked up in a room!

Suddenly, Bright's voice spoke again. "The first riddle is…"

"Chocolate chip cookies with matching toffee treat!"

"Fine?" Shade awkwardly looked at me.

"Huh, Fine look out!" Rein shouted. A pie was thrown at me!

"Sorry Princess Fine, wrong." Bright's voice answered.

So the first riddle was asked, and Rein answered it correctly. A wall opened and revealed a staircase. We came into another room and a riddle was asked, Shade got the answer. Third floor, another riddle, I answered it correctly. Then to the fourth and fifth which was answered by Shade. Then the sixth was answered by Rein. Seventh answered by me. Eight and ninth was answered by both Rein and I. Now we were on the top and last floor.

"Very good Princesses and Prince, the last floor awaits. Once you answer this correctly, you would be able to get the powers of the Jewelry King and restore peace in the Mysterious Planet. Here is the riddle: "No legs have I to dance, No lungs have I to breathe, No life have I to live or die And yet I do all three." You need to answer or else one of your companions will have to start at floor number 1. Think carefully. Use all the time you need." After that, Bright's voice disappeared. Shade was deep in thought while Rein was nervous.

"Fine, Rein, I think I know the answer." Shade said, "…Bright! I think I have the answer to the riddle!"

"Wait! What if it is wrong? You might start at floor one again." I argued.

"I don't care, as long as you get the kingdom's power; I am willing to do anything." Shade said, smiling at me.

"But—"

"Shade, you have the answer to the riddle?" Bright's voice was heard again.

"I think the answer is the wind." Shade said, bowing his head down.

"Shade, your answer is…" Bright's voice paused for a while until the floor just went open and sucked me in!

"HELP!"

"…wrong. I'm sorry but one of you shall return to floor number 1." Bright said.

"Not happening!" Shade took off his whip and he swung to catch me. Everything happened so fast I couldn't even remembered what I shouted after that.

"Fine, are you alright? I'm sorry about that." Shade apologized. I was crying so hard, I was so afraid of being locked up in the first floor again.

"Shade, please answer the riddle." Rein said, "…for Fine's sake."

"Oh no…. Rein…" I suddenly spoke.

"What's wrong?" Rein asked.

"Fire! Fire!"

"Aaaahhhh!" The furniture caught fire and this led Bright's voice to speak again.

"Princess Fine's answer is correct. The answer is fire. You may now exit the last floor."

"Run!" Rein and I were the first ones to exit while Shade followed. Good luck can happen too.

"Congratulations on finishing the test. As the reward, I am granting you power on behalf of the Jewelry Kingdom."

We took our staffs and raised it up high when it collected power from the King. On the staff, a jewel design was added to the staff. This is a proof that we have collected the power from the Jewelry Kingdom.

Now it has two designs: Moon and Jewel. What a day!

* * *

><p><strong>Fine: At last! It's done!<strong>

**Shade: Hmmm?**

**Bright: What are you doing Fine?**

**Rein: She's making a necklace.**

**Me: Wow. Well readers, thanks for reading this chapter. There are many more to come! If you think this chapter is a little bit long, don't be afraid to comment. Thanks!**

**All: See ya next time!**


End file.
